Le voleur de coeur
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [ZoLu - Romance ; Aventure ; Crime ; Fantaisie ; Drame - UA ] A Loguetown, il y a un conte pour enfant qui raconte l'existence une dimension parallèle, remplie de démons qui maintiennent l'équilibre dans le monde. Et si c'était vrai ? Zoro lui, en a la preuve. Et bizarrement, peu après l'arrivée dans sa vie d'un de ces démons, les gens se font voler leur coeur. C'est quoi le hic ?
1. Prologue - Il était une fois

**Disclaimer:** Le vénérable maître Oda, auquel je voue un culte, oui oui, est le seul possesseur de l'univers de One Piece, tout ça, tout ça. Moi je fais juste mumuse.

**Rating:** T _(ou M si vous êtes gentils, et que je trouve où caser ça)_

**Pairing:** ZoLu _(bah... quoi ?)_ ; ?Lu ; SanZo _(sous-entendu en bonus)_

**Mot de l'auteur:** JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ! C'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de me tuer, mais mes profs n'auront pas ma peau si facilement. Enfin... maintenant que les examens sont terminés et que ma principale tâche est de me ronger les ongles pour savoir si je suis acceptée en 2ème année, je vais pouvoir retrouver un peu la plume que j'avais perdu depuis... depuis presque un an en fait, si on compte pas la republication de l'autre machin indigeste (geste ? -sort-). enfin voilà... j'ai raté plein de trucs, l'anniversaire d'Usopp, le mien, celui de Luffy, je sais plus lequel encore et un concours apparemment, dommage ! '-'

**Avant-Propos:** Alors... Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction (dont l'idée à des milliards d'années, oui oui). Prologue qui est relativement court et extrêmement bizarre, on va dire. En tout cas, il n'est pas du tout dans le ton des chapitres qui suivent. Mais le tout étant basé sur un conte, il fallait bien que j'en écrive un petit. Donc le voilà, ça fait gamin, c'est plutôt voulu, mais promis, les prochains chapitres seront.. mieux ? ça je sais pas, mais en tout cas plus sérieux et mieux écrit, là c'est assez léger, mais j'y ai apporté les éléments importants. Vous verrez ça !

Bonne lecture les potirons,

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

Prologue: **Il était une fois**

* * *

On parle toujours des contes comme d'une chose infantile, un peu débile, toute gentille. Ce ne sont après tout que des histoires pour endormir des enfants un peu réticents à l'idée de devoir se coucher. On attrape le livre sur la table de chevet, on glisse le petit monstre qui ne cesse de gigoter sous les couvertures, on lui cale la tête sur l'oreiller et on lui dit «_chut, maintenant. Écoute plutôt cette histoire.»_

Et il écoute, tout à fait attentif à ce qui est en train de se produire dans son imaginaire, il voit le dragon qui crache des flammes, les créatures magiques et il est maintenant persuadé qu'il existe un portail enchanté qui permet de les rejoindre. Quand il raconte qu'il part à la chasse aux monstres, on sourit doucement, on le laisse faire. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Les trolls, les lutins et autres farfadets n'existent pas.

On finit par oublier les contes de notre enfance avec le temps. On range les ogres, les monstres et les sorcières loin de nos yeux, on les laisse sur l'étagère au fond du bureau, tout au fond et on l'oublie sous la poussière. Parfois, on peut garder une petite morale de ces contes, pas grand chose, un tout petit fragment, un _«il ne faut pas faire ça.»_.

Puis on ressort soudain le livre de sa cage de poussière, quand on a un enfant. On lui lit les mêmes histoires qu'on nous a lu, il y a bien des années. Les mots sont identiques, les créatures celles de notre enfance. Mais nous n'y croyons plus. Qui serait assez bête pour croire encore qu'il existe un monde peuplé de démons qui maintient l'équilibre de la Terre en punissant les vilaines personnes ?

Ce n'est que de la fantaisie, non ? Rien qu'une histoire pour enfant.

Alors on oublie cette image d'un pays où il fait tout le temps nuit mais pourtant si lumineux, où la lune possède un visage et les arbres cet éclat qui les rend presque orange. On balaie l'image des rues toute éclairée de lanternes rouges, où des citrouilles à diverses expressions volent un peu partout, librement. On efface le visage rayonnant de ces « démons » aux cornes et à la queue de diablotin qui possèdent tous des pouvoirs uniques et si étranges. Ce n'est que l'imaginaire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve de gosse.

Mais si on vous disait que ce lieu féerique existait ? Si on vous annonçait maintenant qu'il y avait bien un monde parallèle au notre ? Quelle serait votre réaction ?

Pourquoi nier ? La vérité sort de la bouches des enfants. Le conte qui suit n'est pas exactement un conte. Ce n'est pas non plus une légende, trop de personnes y ont assisté pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple histoire urbaine. Pourquoi ne pas accepter l'évidence ? Écoutez au moins ce récit, il n'a certes pas grand chose d'enfantin, mais il est la preuve à lui tout seul que le célèbre Conte de LogueTown est vrai.

Il était une fois un jeune prince des démons que sa vie en satisfaisait plus. Oh non, il n'était pas malheureux. Mais ce prince s'ennuyait. Les longues heures d'éducation qu'il recevait et toutes ses obligations le fatiguaient. Il s'y pliait bien sûr, mais avec quelques réticences et après quelques fugues ratées. Le prince avait envie de voir quelque chose de nouveau. Il rêvait d'aventure et un jour, sa curiosité naturelle l'emmena jeter un bref coup d'œil dans le grand bassin d'un de ses précepteurs disparus.

Il en fut tout de suite fasciné, car ce bassin, bien loin d'être ordinaire lui montrait un tout autre monde. Un monde où le ciel était d'un bleu qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans la nuit étoilée. C'était un monde énorme où presque toutes les habitations touchaient les nuages et où les gens ne semblaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il côtoyait chaque jour.

Tout curieux qu'il était à propos de ce qu'il venait de voir, il allait voir son professeur et lui demanda quelques informations.

Mais le précepteur entra en une énième colère que le prince ne comprit pas. Il lui cria qu'il ne devait plus regarder pareille chose et que ce monde qu'il avait aperçu n'était rien de plus que des ruines de civilisation par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes, les grands démons. Il lui fallait oublier ses visions.

Pourtant le prince ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et, voulant en savoir plus, continua jour après jour, en cachette, à aller près du bassin pour observer cette étrange dimension aux drôles de personnages. Peu de temps après qu'il ait fait tout le tour de cette ville reflétée, il se prit d'affection pour une bande «d'humains » (le prince avait appris que c'était ainsi que s'appelaient les gens de cet autre monde) que le bassin lui montrait souvent et qu'il ne cessait de voir rire et sourire.

Et plus le temps passait pour le prince, plus celui-ci avait envie de plonger dans cette dimension qui lui était inconnue.

Alors, un jour qu'il s'était disputé plus vivement que de coutume avec le garde qui l'escortait depuis des années, le prince courut vers la salle du bassin et sauta sans hésiter à pieds joints dans l'eau en poussant un cri de courage.

Et un battement de paupières plus tard, le prince avait atterri dans une ruelle toute sombre, écrasant un pauvre homme qui gisait là, à terre. Face à lui se trouvait un homme qui lui paraissait immense à lui qui était assis, il avait une figure sévère et de drôles de cheveux tout vert qui firent rire le prince.

«**Salut, je m'appelle Luffy. Et toi, c'est comment ?** » demanda ce dernier en tendant la main à un des humains du bassin.

* * *

Oui, c'est court et... non c'est court, quoi. Voilà pour le Prologue/Conte, qui devait à la base être tout autre, j'ai écris au moins 4 versions de ce prologue, je voulais en faire un Epilogue aussi, puis un journal intime... mais comme j'aime pas le PoV premier personne, j'ai renoncé. Le PoV reste pourtant interne, une petite voix qui m'a suivi dans tous les brouillons des futurs chapitres que j'ai gribouillé. Vous la retrouverez, bien que ce ne soit personne en particulier.

**See you soon, les citrouilles ! :D**


	2. Chapitre 1: le Monstre arrive

**Disclaimer:** Seul Oda peut prétendre vivre des conneries qu'il fait faire à ses personnages, on sait. Moi j'ai juste créer le cadre.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoLu ; ?Lu ; SanZo (léger bonus) ; SanjiNami

**Mot de l'auteur:** Vous savez qu'un truc que j'aime particulièrement en lisant des fics, c'est trouver ces petites notes que laissent les auteurs avant ou après les chapitres, pour ne rien dire ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça convivial, ça me donne même plus envie de lire une fiction. Bref. Non, j'avais rien à dire comme petits mots, à part que je vous aime tous très fort et que si vous avez pris le temps de venir jusqu'à ce chapitre, je vous aime encore plus.

**Avant-Propos:** Il y a eu je ne sais quoi pendant que j'écrivais et voilà que le narrateur tape en quelque sorte la causette aux personnages et se fout de leur gueule. Il ne se passe pas grand chose et c'est pas clair, mais ça viendra, ça viendra. Enfin... bonne Lecture !

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1: **Le monstre arrive**

* * *

1

La tête levée vers le plafond en lambris du bar trop sombre de Nami, Luffy fixait sans ciller une mouche qui se nettoyait les pattes. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que les autres étaient en train de se dire, trop occupé à se demander comment la mouche pouvait bien tenir la tête ainsi à l'envers. Stupide question.

Bien vite, il en détourna le regard quand chercher une réponse lui parut être plus une corvée qu'une occupation. Les oreilles qui chauffent. En plus il commençait à loucher.

Alors le petit brun balaya la salle du regard. Pas grand monde. C'était inhabituel pourtant pour cet endroit. Il était d'ordinaire si bondé que Nami n'avait que deux phrases à leur accorder avant de courir vers ses clients. Mais là, la rousse était assise à leur table, avait oublié son torchon et son plateau pour discuter avec Zoro et Vivi. Lui ? Savoir comment son amie comptait mettre la main sur Sanji et l'attirer dans son lit ne l'intéressait pas tellement. C'était pas ses affaires. Puis c'était à Zoro qu'elle demandait conseil, il avait rien à voir là-dedans. C'était pas lui qui avait passé plus d'un an dans le même lit que le blond.

Luffy soupira. Ce n'était pas amusant d'écouter Nami se plaindre. Il avait l'impression d'être retourner dans son monde et d'entendre Perona. A cette pensée, son regard dévia vers Zoro.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pas un mot. On est pas plus différent qu'Usopp ou que qui que ce soit. On est un humain normal, pas un... comment il l'avait appelé à leur rencontre ? Ah oui, un extraterrestre douteux aux pouvoirs étranges. C'était y'a presque un an, cette affaire, d'ailleurs.

Et en parlant d'Usopp, le voilà qui arrivait. Enfin ! Mais tiens.. il avait l'air tout essoufflé, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Lui aussi c'était fait menacer par la barmaid pour venir ici ? Zoro avait blêmit au téléphone.

Tout heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler et qui serait capable de vaincre son ennui, le petit brun sauta sur ses jambes et courut vers son ami, lui offrant une vive claque amicale dans le dos.

«**Bah alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?! **» s'exclama le démon alors sa bousculade manqua de faire tomber le métisse au sol.

Son presque cri stoppa Nami dans l'énoncé de ses problèmes existentiels et tous se tournèrent vers Usopp qui finissait de cracher ses poumons après avoir tapé le sprint du siècle. La rousse soupira longuement et boudeuse, cala son menton dans le creux de sa main. Heureusement qu'elle avait pas de mitraillettes à la place de ses yeux, y'aurait déjà des morts sinon.

«**Quel troll de je ne sais quel conte a encore volé quoi, cette fois ?** » demanda-t-elle, presque exaspérée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être plus intéressant que ses soucis en ce moment, sérieux ?

Le brun, qui avait la tête entre ses jambes écartées pour reprendre un peu de souffle leva un doigt en l'air. On peut pas parler sans oxygène après tout.

«**Mais tu sais, j'ai rencontré des trolls quelques fois, ça existe vraiment ! …. **» assura Luffy, tout enjoué en se tournant vers la rousse. Mais un coup d'oeil à Zoro lui fit ravaler la salive. Ah oui, c'est vrai... Y'aurait pu y avoir des morts du côté du vert, aussi avec un tel regard. **« Ca grouille sur les jeux en ligne, tu sais que c'est vraiment chiant ?** » rectifia-t-il avant de se mettre à rire. Un gamin normal. Tu parles...

«**C'est à l'hosto... je viens de finir mon service...** dit enfin le métisse en se redressant.

- **Magnifique, tu nous as interrompu pour des commérages de grand-mère,** le coupa Nami en roulant des yeux.

- **Non, pas du tout ! J'vous jure, cette fois, c'est vraiment, vraiment flippant !** »

Voilà qu'il criait. Et vu son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, tout le monde lui accorda le bénéfice du doute. Juste le bénéfice, parce que c'était Usopp et qu'il arrivait à avoir peur de son ombre. Essayant de le calmer, Vivi l'emmena s'asseoir à leur table et fila derrière le bar pour lui chercher un rafraîchissement. La seule qui pouvait le faire sans être en danger de mort. Nami ne laissait personne s'approcher de son bar. Ca devait être un avantage de vivre quotidiennement avec cette pingre de rousse.

Luffy avait entendu qu'elles partageaient parfois plus que le même appartement. Mais le propos venant d'un Sanji un peu alcoolisé et qui bavait à outrance, Zoro lui avait dit d'oublier. De toute façon, il avait rien compris à ce que lui avait dit le blond.

**«J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux gars du service des urgences... **» continua Usopp après avoir pu d'une traite le verre d'eau que lui avait apporté la bleutée.

Puis nerveux, il regarda deux fois par dessus chacune de ses épaules et se pencha sur la table, emmenant ainsi tout le monde avec lui dans le mouvement. Curiosité, quand tu nous tiens...

**«Y'a un monstre en ville. »** murmura-t-il en dardant son regard dans chaque paire d'yeux qui le fixait.

Immédiatement, la tête de Zoro se redressa et ses yeux accusateurs rencontrèrent ceux d'un Luffy qui leva tout de suite les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Sérieux, pour une fois c'était pas lui. D'accord ça lui arrivait de partir se balader et d'avoir fait deux-trois conneries, mais bon.. voir un homme étendre ses bras ou ses jambes à l'infini, ça n'a jamais envoyé personne à l'hôpital, d'abord. Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage.

Le vert soupira de soulagement, mais ce fut l'éclat de rire de Nami qui lui rapporta tous les regards de la petite assemblée.

«**Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes là ? Un monstre ? Et puis quoi encore ?** Elle rit encore quelques secondes avant d'afficher une mine tout à fait fermée. **Sérieusement Usopp, arrête avec tes histoires, ça nous faisait rire au début, mais maintenant ça en devient usant.**»

Le métisse se leva alors d'un bond, furieux et écrasa avec violence son verre sur la table.

**«Cette fois, je te jure que c'est vrai Nami, je les ai entendu en parler !** Cria-t-il avant de continuer à voix plus basse après avoir à nouveau surveillé ses arrières. **Plusieurs personnes se sont fait attaquer par une étrange créature. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait deux ou trois personnes dans ce cas, dont l'affaire est passée sous silence pour le moment, mais apparemment, elles ont toutes des marques étranges sur la poitrine et sont plongées dans un état végétatif. Seulement le pire, c'est qu'après des dizaines de vérifications au scanner, leur cœur ont disparu.**»

Et alors que tous retinrent un hoquet de surprise face à cette révélation un peu trop mise en scène par l'infirmier, ce fut Luffy qui partit au quart de tour et bondit sur son siège, agrippant la table où se renversèrent toutes les boissons. Ca pouvait pas être vrai, hein ? Pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

«**Usopp, t'es sérieux ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé d'autre ?»** s'écria-t-il sans laisser le temps de comprendre à son meilleur ami.

Nami et Vivi s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

«**Enfin, Luffy...** commença la rousse en essayant de calmer le petit brun. **On sait tous ici que tu aimes beaucoup toutes les histoires d'Usopp, mais parfois il faut pas oublier que ce sont juste des contes. C'est pas pour de vrai, calme-toi. Il était juste en train de nous charrier. Il parlait juste d'un cancer bizarre, ou d'une nouvelle maladie au nom imprononçable. **

**- Eh ! Non ! Je l'ai entendu, c'est vraiment arrivé, d'accord ?!** se défendit Usopp

- **Faut que je file de toute façon !** rétorqua Luffy que personne n'avait vu se déplacer vers l'entrée. Il se téléportait ou quoi ? **On se revoit ce soir. **»

Il disparut sans un mot de plus. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer au juste ? Aucune idée. C'est pour ça qu'ils se regardaient tous, l'air un peu béat. Il venait de piquer une crise, non ? Peut-être. Puis trois paires d'yeux se focalisèrent dans le même mouvement vers Zoro. Il aura les réponses. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui l'avait emmené dans la bande, ils vivaient ensemble, alors on pouvait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il ait les réponses aux énigmes de son amant, non ? Tu parles. Il était muré dans un silence qui ne disait rien à Nami, Vivi ou Usopp. Quand il avait le front plissé de la sorte, c'était pas bon.

«**Il faudrait peut-être le rattraper ?** » proposa Vivi.

Un soupir lui répondit. Lui courir après ? Et pourquoi faire ? Luffy courait bien plus vite que la moyenne. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à couper par les toits. Chose facile, quand on avait un corps élastique comme le sien. Ouais. Il vaut mieux pas en parler. Luffy était normal. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Juste un personnage sorti tout droit d'un conte pour bonne femme, qui était apparu un soir, par un portail magique au beau milieu d'une ruelle déserte alors que Zoro était encore empêtré dans un énième combat de rue qui avait dégénéré. Ouais, normal quoi. Pour un démon venu d'un autre monde, c'était rien d'extraordinaire.

«**Laisse, il est déjà loin. **» dit simplement le jeune homme dont tout le monde attendait un signe.

2

**«Allô ?**

**- - …**

**- Oui. Mais ils ont trouvé quelque chose.**

**- …**

**- Je sais. C'est pas dangereux pour nous, s'ils le découvrent ?**

**- …**

**- Il faut qu'on fasse vite alors. J'ai pas envie de moisir là-bas.»**

Essuyant quelque moiteur sur son front, Luffy éteignit son portable et le rangea dans sa poche avant d'étendre son bras jusqu'au sixième étage du bâtiment devant lequel il se trouvait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire s'il était découvert ? Il n'était pas là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir envie de partir. Surtout pas à présent qu'il avait trouvé cette joyeuse petite bande. Il était bien là, dans ce monde qui n'était pas à lui. Pourquoi devrait-il le quitter ?

Le monde, ou Zoro ? Les deux en fait. Parce que c'était marrant avec Zoro. Il l'aimait bien. Puis lui, il connaissait ses secrets, il était dans le coup. Peut-être pouvait-il lui en parler ? Peut-être pas. Il foncerait tête baissée dans l'affaire et pas sûr qu'il en ressorte indemne. Ouais. Mais on parle de Zoro. Le gorille aux cheveux qui a même pas moufté -ou pas trop- quand on lui a enfoncé un couteau dans la poitrine. Alors des démons venus d'une dimension parallèle, c'était quoi ?

Sauf que Luffy oubliait l'avertissement. Cette fichue mise en garde, ce petit truc qui le fit grincer des dents et qui lui rappelait qu'il y avait certaine chose qu'il ferait mieux de régler seul. Merde.

Et voilà que ses oreilles chauffaient. Bah... de toute façon, il était assez habile pour continuer sans se faire attraper non ?

Laissant là ses réflexions inutiles le prince des démons, s'élança dans les airs, atterrissant enfin à ce sixième palier qu'il avait agrippé. Le bon avec les canicules, c'est qu'on trouvait toujours les fenêtres ouvertes pour rentrer chez soi. Et Zoro torse nu aussi, d'ailleurs. Et en parlant de lui, vu la tête qu'il tirait, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Et c'était ce que Luffy regardait, plus que les abdos saillant à l'air libre. Il avait quand même pas guetté la fenêtre toute la soirée pour attendre qu'il soit rentré, non ?

«**Où est-ce que tu étais ?** » demanda le plus vieux, dur.

Le brun tenta un sourire et croisa les mains derrière le dos d'un air innocent.

«**J'avais quelques coups de fils à passer, des trucs à faire.** » répondit-il, distraitement.

Comme si cette simple réponse allait convenir à monsieur Roronoa. Non, bien sûr que non. C'était stupide de penser ça. Le regard du vert se durcit et il se leva enfin du canapé où il était installé jusque là.

«**Sérieusement, Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **»

AH ! Mais comment il faisait pour savoir à chaque fois quand il tramait quelque chose ? Bon.. y'avait bien ces deux-trois fois où il avait rien su et Dieu merci. Mais bon sang, la plupart du temps il visait juste. C'était quoi le problème ? Il était discret ! C'est pas comme s'il agissait soudainement de manière étrange et qu'il détalait au quart de tour avec une excuse vaseuse ! Bon.. peut-être que si en fait.

«**Luffy ! **cria cette fois Zoro, que le silence du plus jeune agaçait.

- **C'est rien, promis.** »

Les mains levées en l'air, comme ça, en signe de paix, il avait l'air vachement crédible, tiens. En même temps, en un quart de seconde, il pouvait pas construire une réponse valable.

Et ca y est... Le plus grand se massait les tempes d'un air agacé.

«**Tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette étrange maladie dont a parlé Usopp, c'est ça ? **»

Un rire nerveux et Luffy se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Sérieux ? Il devait lui dire quoi, là ? Oh oui, bien sûr que je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe, j'suis même le mieux placé pour le savoir ici. Non. Il ne pouvait pas.

Alors, le petit brun s'approcha et subtilisa la bouteille d'eau que Zoro tenait en main.

«**Ca m'a fait penser à quelque chose, mais c'est rien. Tout va bien.**

**- Pourquoi tu continues à mentir ?! Tout ne va pas bien, Luffy !**»

Ca y est, c'était reparti, les décibels montaient et les mêmes discours se répétaient.

«**Pourquoi t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ?! T'es pas le seul engagé dans le contrat qu'on a passé !**

**- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le contrat !**

**- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu feras, si on te voit un jour utiliser tes pouvoirs ?!**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?! Pourquoi c'est toujours ça qui revient ? Tu m'as rien fait, toi, j'te signale !**

**- Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi ! Si on apprend qu'un personnage de conte est dans le monde réel, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? T'as peut-être envie de passer toute ta vie dans un labo ?! Tout n'est pas comme ton monde tout gentil.**

**- Mon monde n'a rien de gentil, tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'y passe ! Et je ne suis pas un personnage de conte ! J'existe ! C'est TON monde qui n'est pas net !**

**- Ton monde ou le mien n'est pas le problème. Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer pour nous deux s'il t'arrive quelque chose, non ?! Alors pourquoi t'as l'air de t'en foutre totalement ?! **»

Un long soupir et Roronoa se pinça l'arrête du nez le temps que la tension descende avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Alors c'était comme ça ? Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même galère mais chacun ramait de son côté ? Bordel, mais l'accord qu'ils avaient passé, Zoro ne l'avait fait que pour lui, là, cet extraterrestre qui avait déboulé de nulle part.

Non. Fallait pas rêver, ça fait longtemps qu'il sait qu'il l'a fait pour lui aussi. Parce qu'à force de le côtoyer, il a fini par s'attacher à lui. Alors forcément quand on était venu le voir pour lui dire «soit on fait un deal, soit il se casse » il avait joué le jeu. Mais visiblement il n'y avait que lui qui se souciait du contrat. Puisque môsieur partait n'importe où, faisait n'importe quoi, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Merde mais c'était pas sensé être Luffy, celui des deux qui a le moins envie de partir ? C'était au départ pour lui, qu'il fallait faire aussi attention.

Enfin... un démon venu d'un autre monde ne devait pas avoir la même logique qu'un banal humain. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils se disputaient aussi souvent ? Entre dimensions parallèles, rien ne peut se recouper.

«**Zoro ? **»

La voix de Luffy sortit le vert de ses pensées. Fini l'expression un peu taquine et joueuse, celle qui le défiait tout le temps. La tête penchée sur le côté, le petit brun cherchait le regard de l'autre et après l'avoir capté, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à venir s'installer sur ses genoux. Il ne tint pas rigueur de la sueur qui couvrait le torse du plus vieux ou de ses muscles encore tendus d'avoir ainsi crié et s'y cala confortablement. Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'installaient ainsi, les mains du brun retrouvèrent bien vite la cicatrice que Zoro avait reçue le jour de leur rencontre.

«**Je m'en fous pas...** » grommela-t-il vaguement, en guise d'excuse.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du vert alors que ses bras entourèrent la taille de son jeune amant.

Oh non, il ne s'en foutait pas, lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Et il ne le quitterait pas. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se faire attraper, maintenant.

* * *

Alors ne me demandez pourquoi leur relation est aussi tendue, j'avais commandé à mes doigts un peu de fluffy, mais ça a dévié. Je n'ai plus le contrôle ! -sort- Non sérieux, j'trouve ça plus cool les disputes. J'aime la romance, mais les couples trop heureux me soûlent ses derniers temps. Mouhahaha ! N'hésitez pas à donner un avis.

**A bientôt les potirons :)**


End file.
